Z28 series review
Tổng quan về loạt phim Z28 - một series kiệt tác của nền điện ảnh viet nam và của cả thế giới thật, bài review có thể làm cho bạn đọc biết trước nội dung của phim Chuyển thể từ loạt tiểu thuyết củng tên của tác giả Nguoi Thu Tam (ten that Bui Anh Tuan), 9 tác phẩm điện ảnh hành động với nhân vật chính là Z28, tức điệp viên Tống Văn Bình đã lần lượt ra mắt trong năm 2019. Lấy bối cảnh thế giới ở 2 thời kì: Chiến tranh lạnh và thời hiện đại, 9 tác phẩm Z28 đã lần lượt mang đến cho khán giả những giây phút đầy gây cấn, hồi hộp và cũng đầy lãng mạn khi theo chân hoạt động tình báo của chàng điệp viên siêu hào hoa Z28-Tống Văn Bình trong cuộc chiến âm thầm để bảo vệ an ninh cho nước Việt Nam bé nhỏ nằm về phía Nam của vĩ tuyến 17 và đôi khi là an ninh cho cả thế giới tự do (trong bối cảnh Z28 thời Chiến Tranh Lạnh), cũng như một cuộc chiến khốc liệt hơn ở thế kỉ 21 với những phương tiện khoa học kĩ thuật vô cùng tối tân nhưng cũng lại chính là mối đe dọa vô cùng to lớn cho sư tồn vong của nhân loại (trong bối cảnh Z28 thời hiện đại). Z28 chuyển thể trên phim có phần khác biệt tương đối lớn so với bản gốc trong các tác phẩm của tác giả Bùi Anh Tuấn. Code from the ancien, z28 cũng không là chàng điệp viên tàn nhẫn với phụ nữ như những khắc họa của tác giả Nguoi Thu Tám trong bản gốc, mà trong Van Tuong khói lửa, người xem vẫn có thể cảm nhận đâu đó sâu thẳm trong con người của 1 chàng điệp viên hào hoa nhưng máu lạnh kia vẫn là một trái tim nồng ấm, luôn khát khao tình yêu cháy bỏng và một gia đình êm ấm. Z28 trong loạt series dường như đã không được xây dựng để trở thành 1 chàng điệp viên bất tử như James Bond, mà thay vào đó lại là 2 con người hoàn tác khác nhau (dù rằng chỉ 1 diễn viên thủ vai Z28), hoat động ở 2 thời điểm khác nhau. Lan Phuong: một nụ cười của nàng, một cái cắn môi của nàng cũng đủ làm tan chảy trái tim của mọi cánh mày râu trên toàn thế giới Cốt truyện Z28 trên màn ảnh rộng đã bỏ đi những chi tiết khá gượng ép, có tính chất lặp đi lap lai như trong các truyện Z28 của tac gia nguoi thứ 8 trước đó như việc các tay main villain thường thanh toán lẫn nhau để tranh giành người đẹp. Ghost Fleet Tác phẩm điện ảnh Z28 đầu tiên đến với công chúng là Ghost Fleet với bối cảnh của thế kỉ 21. Với vai chính Tống Văn Bình do nam diễn viên Lý Thiên Mã thủ vai, Ghost Fleet lấy cảm hứng từ tiểu thuyết cùng tên của 2 tác giả P. W. Singer và August Cole với một kịch bản về một chiến tranh thế giới mới khởi phát từ những cuộc tấn công trên không gian mạng. Từ đây, những nhà làm phim tài tình của Ghost Fleet đã khéo léo lồng vào cuộc chiến không khoan nhượng đó vai trò của điệp viên Z28 của Sở Mật Vụ, một cơ quan tình báo bé nhỏ trụ sở chính tại Việt Nam được điều khiển bởi một ông lão tinh quái, ông Hoàng. Ghost Fleet với lối kể chuyện độc đáo với đầy những tình huống bất ngờ và những pha hành động máu lửa đã đủ sức lôi cuống người xem trong suốt thời lượng 1h 50 phút. Ghost Fleet theo chân chàng điệp viên Tống Văn Bình trong một cuộc điều tra tưởng chừng là bí khả thi về số phận của một chiếc tàu ngầm hạt nhân bí ẩn và những công nghệ tách ghép bộ phận cơ thể con người quái đản được lưu trữ trên hệ thống máy tính của tàu. Khởi đầu với một kết luận tưởng chừng vô cùng phi lí khi một chiếc tàu ngầm hạt nhân bí ẩn lại bị đánh chìm bởi một cá nhân đơn lẻ, Ghost Fleet với lối sắp đặt tình huống vô cùng logic nhưng cũng không kém phần "khó nuốt" cuối cùng vẫn đưa ra một lời giải thích vô cùng thuyết phục. Dù đề tài chủ đạo là mối đe dọa cho hòa bình thế giới đến từ những cuộc tấn công mạng với những phân đoạn tấn công mạng đầy căng thẳng trên phim, Ghost Fleet vẫn không thiếu đi những pha hành động nghẹt thở đầy khói lửa được trao chuốt và dàn dựng vô cùng công phu. Cũng sẽ thật thiếu sót khi không nhắc đến lối diễn xuất phi thường nhưng cũng đầy ma mị của diễn viên Ly Thien Mã đã đóng góp một phần to lớn vào thành công vẻ vang của tác phẩm đầu tay này. Bên cạnh đó, dàn diễn viên phụ đóng cặp với Ly Thien Mã cũng hoàn toàn không hề kém cạnh. Chắc hẳn, không người xem nào có thể quên được giây phút hiện diện sau cùng của kẻ đứng đằng sau tất cả nhưng âm mưu kích động chiến tranh mạng giữa các cường quốc để khơi mào cho một chiến tranh hạt nhân hủy diệt thế giới, kẻ mà từ đầu đến cuối phim luôn đột lốt là viên cảnh sát điều tra tội phạm kinh tế an phân và tưởng chừng như là 1 hậu phương đắc lực cho Sở Mật Vụ và Z28. Và một khi đã nói diễn xuất của một protagonist là một điệp viên siêu đào hoa thì cũng không thể nào không nói đến diễn xuất cũng những nàng mỹ nhân xuất hiện bên cạnh Z28, mà có thể gọi là Z28's girls (cũng như những Bond's girls trong loạt phim James Bond), đó chính là Ngọc Minh (Thanh Xuân đóng) và Thu Thu (Thanh Tâm đóng). Xuất hiện đầu tiên với tư cách là một nữ điệp viên cũng có ít nhiều kinh nghiệm và bất đắc dĩ phải "nương tựa" vào bờ vai của chàng điệp viên hào hoa Z28, vai diễn Ngọc Minh lôi cuốn khán giả bởi khá nhiều yếu tố, từ sự xuất hiện bí ẩn của cô, những pha võ thuật cận chiến đẹp mắt, những câu thoại sắc sảo và một thân hình bốc lửa. Diễn xuất xuất thần của 1 diễn viên lão làng như Ly Thien Mã vẫn không hề làm diễn xuất của Thanh Xuân trở nên kém cạnh hay bị lấn át. Trong tầt cả những phân cảnh xuất hiện, người xem vẫn có thể thấy một Ngọc Minh đầy cá tính, mạnh mẽ, thông minh nhưng cũng đầy nữ tính, đôi khi lại còn nhõng nhẽo như một bé gái với Văn Binh. Cũng có một vài ý kiến trái chiều xoay quanh vai diễn Ngọc Minh của Thanh Xuân khi nhiều người cho rằng cô khá thấp và cũng hơi "thừa cân" khi diễn cùng với Lý Thiên Mã với thân hình đẹp như tạc tượng. Nhiều người cũng cho rằng nhan sắc của cô cũng chưa "đủ độ thuyết phục" cho một vai nữ sẽ mang tính hình tượng theo lối "anh hùng cứu mỹ nhân". Và khi nàng Ngọc Minh đã căn bẳn về chốn "an toàn", đó cũng chính là lúc mà nàng Thu Thu, ngượi vợ không bao giờ cưới của Z28 xuất hiện. Vai diễn Thu Thu của Thanh Tâm khiến nhiều người cảm tưởng như đã được viết sẵn kịch bản cho cô, thậm chí còn có ý kiến cho rằng diễn xuất của cô còn lấn át cả Z28. Ấn tượng đầu tiên của mọi khán giả với Thu Thu trong lần đầu xuất hiện chắc hẳn là cái tát như trời giáng của cô vào má của Văn Bình vì thói lăn nhăn của chàng trong thời gian nàng phải hoạt động bí mật tại Nga. Thế nhưng "giận rồi thương", Thu Thu vẫn phải sát cánh với Văn BÌnh trong suốt cuộc hành trình còn lại. Có đôi lúc, người xem có thể cảm thấy không khí căng thẳng cực độ của những âm mưu chính trị dường như lại được xoa dịu đi phần nào khi nàng Thu Thu xuất hiện, từ đó làm nên tên tuổi cho diễn viên Lý Thiên Mã Ghost Fleet kết thúc với những cuộc tấn công mạng vẫn còn đang tiếp diễn, những âm mưu chính trị vẫn còn đang tiếp tục bị điều tra và những kế hoạch vĩ đại đóng góp cho tương lai của nhân loại vẫn còn dang dở . Nàng Ngọc Minh phải từ giã Văn Bình và cuộc đời gián điệp tàn nhẫn để trở thành một người phụ nữ bình thường với khát vọng làm mẹ và một gia đình hạnh phúc, nhưng vẫn nguyện một đời ôm trọn mối tình với chàng điệp viên hào hoa, dù biết chàng có vô số người tình trên toàn thế giới. Còn chàng Văn Bình hào hoa thì sau bao nhiêu cuộc đối đầu nguy hiểm rồi cuối cùng cũng có được những giây phút bình yên ngắn ngủi bên người đẹp Thu Thu khi xuồng cứu hộ của 2 người cuối cùng cũng đã vào vùng biển Đà Nẵng và được lực lượng hải quân Việt Nam cứu trợ khi 2 người vẫn còn đang "bận rộn" trao cho nhau những nụ hôn nồng cháy. ----------- Tren tàu chứa nhuurng bí mat cong nghe ve ki thuật cấy ghep bo phận co the nguoi co the lqm vinh vien thqy doi lich wu nhqn loai Last days of war Last days of war dường như là 1 chuỗi câu chuyện không đầu, không cuối, nối tiếp nhau với những diễn biến bất tận trong suốt lộ trình đẫm máu của cuộc chiến tranh Vietnam ở góc nhìn của những kẻ đã thực sự thao túng cuộc chiến. Sự xuất hiện của kẻ đứng đầu Illuminati Thể_loại:Z28